grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Curse of the Metrognome/@comment-122.151.201.127-20150213104048/@comment-24658696-20150809080347
Oh, I'll make the Lenny dramatic (evil Chris McLean grin)! Anyway, I'll probably add in more Trina modes to make things more interesting. Anyway... *Lenny is sitting at home alone and finds a picture of Carrie in blue sunglasses, black swimsuit (with holes in the hips, part of the design, but otherwise a normal swimsuit) and he smiles. He was pretty surprised when he saw Carrie at the pool and they took a few selfies and hung out, so that's how he has that picture. Lenny: Man, I'm lucky to have a girlfriend as hot as her... *He goes and posts the picture onto Bleatr. Carrie: Huh? *Her Bleatr baahs and she clicks on the app. Immediately, she is greeted to "Newmans_Lenny has posted a picture. Tagged #CarrieBeff, #Hot, #Beautiful, #girlfriend". A little confused, she clicks the post and her mouth drops open for 5 seconds, then she immediately becomes angry. Carrie: Ugh! I didn't give him permission to post that! Did he only date me, because he thinks I'm hot?! *Annoyed, she closes Bleatr and stomps downstairs. Mina walks into the house, looking very tired and her glasses hanging off her face a little wonky. Mina: Uhhhhh...Carrie, are you ok? Carrie: Yes, except for the fact my boyfriend posted a swimsuit photo of me WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! Mina: Woah, woah, whaaa? It can't be that bad? Carrie: It is, he posted one with hip holes! The only reason I wore it was because my other swimsuit was in the wash. I ordinarily wouldn't wear something that skimpy, I think mum bought it and didn't realise there were hip holes... Mina: Ok, that's a little embarrassing...at least he thinks you're attractive though... Carrie: But without my permission! And skimpy swimmies! *Mina clicks on the picture. Mina: Hey, it's not that skimpy. The holes are barely large enough to show your hips anyway... Carrie: Yeah, but, UGH! B, you'd better leave, because I'm really angry and I don't want to hurt you accidentally in anger. *Mina walks quietly and anxiously up the stairs and practically freezes in place when Carrie lets out a scream louder than Trina in diary mode. Carrie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Damn it, Lenny! I knew I shouldn't have dated you! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (she starts punching the sofa and jumping on it) Mina: Ok... (closes door) *2 hours later, Carrie hasn't calmed down much, even though Mina made her favourite roast beef for dinner. Carrie hardly tastes it as she shovels it down, then she runs up to her room and kicks her beanbag repeatedly. Mina gulps and does the chores without a word, then goes to bed at 9:00, wearing earplugs and her favourite pj's to comfort her. She whimpers and rolls over in her sleep, while Carrie is still freaking out. Carrie finally tires herself out at 10:50 and goes to sleep at 11, swearing under her breath until she falls asleep, 10 minutes later. -The next day- Carrie: Ugh Lenny, we are so over!